


Magic Waltz

by jojenmeera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Magic, No Beta, Smut, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojenmeera/pseuds/jojenmeera
Summary: Markus hadn't thought that going into a weird shop would gift him a lovely boyfriend and getting thrown into a magical world filled with vampires, werewolves, warlocks and witches. He also learns a bit more about himself on his adventure through the supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, this is my first time posting here. I used to write a lot of fanfictions years ago and since Detroit I fell in love with so many of the ships and I just had to write about them. Please be kind _(._.)_ Comments and subscriptions are love~

Markus hadn't thought that going to a weird shop he had never been to before to get a gift for a friend would end up with him falling in love with the owner of mentioned weird shop.

He had been wandering around the rows of shelves, frowning at all the strange books, jars filled with colorful liquids, dried flowers and herbs. Someone had cleared his throat behind him and he had turned to look into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He probably had been staring at the young handsome man like an idiot with a dropped jaw and widened eyes. They had looked at each other for several awkward seconds before the blue-eyed man had asked him if he needed any help.

Markus ended up buying a gorgeous bracelet for North who had her first theatre play the next day. He had paid but not made any move to leave the shop. Eventually, Markus had gathered all his courage to ask for the man's name and number.

He had let out a relieved breath when the shop owner had smiled at him softly - Markus would brand this smile into his memory forever - and told him, his name was Simon and he'd gladly give Markus his number.

They had been on two dates so far.

And Markus couldn't be any happier or more in love. His friends were already getting sick of his goofy smile and dreamy gazes. But he couldn't stop thinking of Simon's ivory skin, his sapphire eyes and soft laughter. He was in too deep already, Markus was very well aware of that. However, he couldn't change it. When he was around Simon, Markus felt as if he had been asleep for the past years and now he was awake and could see everything. Monochrome had turned into color.

He wondered, if Simon felt anything for him, too. Of course, there were the shy cute smiles and rosy blushes. And Simon chuckled about all the stupid jokes Markus made and hung on his lips whenever he was talking about his love for art. And well, there had been that gentle kiss Simon had pressed on Markus's cheek after their second date. Thinking about it made Markus grin like a lovesick fool. He felt very comfortable around Simon. Even when they weren't talking.

Markus had to force himself not to message Simon all the time or visit the shop to see him. He didn't want to scare him away or appear as some obsessed stalker. However, it wasn’t as easy as Markus had tried to make himself believe. His feet found their way to Simon’s shop as if he was drawn to it.

Simon had been a little freaked out the first time Markus had asked him if he could spend some time in his shop. He still didn’t really understand what Simon was selling here.

“What kind of customers do you have?” Markus had asked him and eyed the bottles and books with furrowed brows. “This stuff is all very… esoteric?”

Simon had only chuckled but admitted he believed in the supernatural. Markus didn’t mind it. He believed there was more out there than people knew.

Markus learned that Simon had a twin brother. He was a bit surprised since one of his closest friends had a twin as well.

“What is your brother like?”

Simon was gazing out of the window of the café they were sitting in. He had a caramel macchiato in front of him, half of it already gone. Markus was stirring a spoon in his cappuccino.

“It’s hard for me to tell. I’ve been with him for all my life. He’s always been my biggest support and I love him very much.”

Markus smiled at that. He had a brother as well. They weren’t close but they didn’t dislike each other. Leo had moved several years ago and they mostly met on holidays at their father’s place now.

“I would like to meet him someday.”

Simon smiled at that. It was one of those warm and gentle smiles Markus loved so much. A smile that made his heart skip a beat.

“When you meet him, don’t be scared,” Simon warned him and let out a breath which sounded like a laugh, “He’s very protective of me. He will probably tell you something like you shouldn’t hurt me or else…”

Markus blinked at Simon. “I would never hurt you.”

Simon blushed and lowered his eyes to his drink. “You know what I mean.”

Markus brushed his hand over Simon’s and rubbed with his thumb over Simon’s delicate skin. “I would never hurt you,” he repeated.

Finally, the blonde met his gaze and saw the seriousness in Markus’s eyes. He only nodded and took a sip of his macchiato.

\---

Simon felt a little sad when he got home. He slumped down on one of the kitchen chairs and rubbed his temples. He sighed loudly and got up to grab some fruits from the bowl placed in the middle of the table.

“Have you told him already?” Daniel asked who had entered the kitchen. 

Simon slightly shook his head. “I’m not sure how. And if I should even tell him.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow and walked over to Simon. He hopped on the counter and took a slice of an apple Simon was currently cutting.

“I can see that you care about this guy a lot. And you should absolutely tell him. I would like to know if my boyfriend was a warlock.”

Simon sighed. He knew Daniel was right. He couldn’t lie to Markus. Magic was a huge part of his life. It was his life. He could never hide that from Markus forever. But he was afraid he’d lose the young man. Would he even believe him?

“He’d think I’m crazy.”

“Then you’ll have to show him.”

“Do you show your claws to every single of your dates?”

Daniel chuckled. “I don’t date, you know that. And especially no humans…”

Simon stared at his brother for a moment. He sounded so bitter. He patted Daniel’s knee and continued with preparing his fruit salad.

“What if I scare him away?”

It was Daniel’s round to sigh. “That’s why I always tell you not to date humans and better look for someone among the Otherworlders.”

“I’ve tried and you know it. I just… I never feel it with anyone… That something…,” Simon muttered and his gaze wandered to the window. He stared at the open sky tinted in black. “Markus… When I’m with him, I don’t think. I only feel.”

Daniel nodded slowly. “Then you might need to risk it. Risk your heart. Risk getting hurt. Maybe you’ll regret it. Maybe not.”

His twin jumped off the counter and put his hands in his pockets. “I’m gonna go for a walk. The moon has a very… gentle presence tonight.”

Simon smiled at his brother and reached for his mobile phone. He bit his bottom lip as his fingers lingered over the touchscreen of Markus’s and his chat. Simon closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He quickly wrote the message ‘Are you free tomorrow night? I would like to cook for you’ and hit the send-button while his heart was beating rapidly.

A few minutes later, the phone vibrated and showed Markus had replied.

‘You want to cook for me? How could I say no to that? At what time do you want me to be at your place?’

Simon sent him the time and pushed his phone away. He rested his elbows on the kitchen counter and buried his face in his hands. He was about to pass out. He would actually tell Markus about his ‘magical life’. Anxiety and panic hit him hard at the thought. Simon wasn’t a coward usually. But this… this was utterly difficult for him. He cared too much about Markus already. He wouldn’t survive losing the human. It was as if there was a string attached to both of their hearts and kept pulling them together closer to each other.

Markus had said he’d never hurt Simon. But if he knew the truth about him? Maybe he shouldn’t tell him after all. He couldn’t just tell a human such a big secret or could he? If Markus freaked out Simon would need Elijah’s help and he definitely didn’t want to bother his mentor with his love life.

Simon shook his head and grabbed his bowl with cut fruits. He went to the balcony and sat down, enjoying the slight warm breeze. He looked up at the moon. It was really gentle tonight.

\---

“So will you meet his brother then tonight?”

Markus shrugged and swallowed down another fork-full of salad. “I don’t know if he will be there,” he said afterwards. “I mean, it’s a date right? I think we’ll be alone.”

“Oh,” Connor said, “Alone, huh? In his apartment.”

Markus was chewing, then stopped and almost choked on his food as he realized what Connor was implying. Connor clapped his friend on the back.

“I’m sorry, Markus, don’t die.”

Markus brushed away a tear that had slipped his eye from all the coughing. “I-I don’t think Simon and me are that far in our… relationship yet. I want to do it right with him, you know?” He coughed once more and took a sip from his water bottle. “Not rush things, I want to have my sweet time with Simon.”

Connor only nodded with a small smile and continued eating his lunch as well.

“It’s not like I don’t… want Simon…,” Markus muttered and his cheeks bloomed, “He’s really… beautiful. You should see his skin and his lips… And god, have I mentioned his ocean blue eyes?”

Connor chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You talk about nothing else.”

Markus blushed even more. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s nice to see you like this actually,” Connor said and took a napkin to wipe it over his lips, “You’ve never been like in your past relationships.”

“It’s not like I had that many,” Markus muttered.

“Oh, I remember you had a lot of fans during our high school time while we were part of the lacrosse team. And I know for a fact that you enjoyed it greatly.”

Markus stared at his friend. “You make me sound like a slut.”

“You behaved like slut,” Connor teased him.

“But-But I’m a different person now. I admit, I might have had a few many one-night-stands but this with Simon... “

His eyes returned to their dreamy gaze whenever he thought or talked about the blonde man. Connor laughed and shook his head once more.

“I’m just happy for you.”

Markus grinned at him. “How’s it going in your love life?”

Connor’s gaze darkened and Markus knew he had touched a topic he should have left covered. Connor was very handsome and Markus knew a lot of guys and girls liked him. But Connor was absolutely shy when it came to dates. Most of the time, he backed off in the last minute. Or he had no interest at all in his admirers. Markus couldn’t remember the last time his friend had actually been on a date. Connor wasn’t a virgin but he probably hadn’t gotten laid in quite a while.

Markus dropped the subject immediately again since Connor didn’t say a word about it anyway. When lunch was over, Markus had two more classes and then he’d get a gift for Simon and prepare for his dinner-date. He knew Simon loved wild flowers and to his luck, Connor’s brother Nines worked in a flower shop.

Markus still had to grin at that thought. Nines appeared to be a cold guy but he was very nice and comfortable company. He had changed in the past years, he had gotten quieter and didn’t spend that much time with Markus and the others anymore. He had once asked Connor about it but he had only waved it off and said that Nines needed some space.

After his classes were over, Markus made his way to the shop and was greeted by cold grey eyes as he entered. A smile tugged at Nines’s lips as he recognized Markus.

“Hey Nines,” Markus greeted him and Nines gave him a nod in acknowledgment.

“Since when are you in need of flowers?” the young man said.

His voice was very much like Connor’s, only a bit deeper and it gave Markus goosebumps. He was paler than his brother and had short curly hair while Connor’s was slick and straight.

“I have a date tonight and I would like to get a mix of wild flowers.”

Nines nodded and knowing that Markus had no clue about flowers he went about the shop to choose which flowers he wanted to use for the bouquet.

“How’s it going, Nines? We missed you at the card game on Sunday.”

Nines examined a bunch of wolf’s bane and only shortly gazed back at Markus. “I’m not really into card games.”

“Well, it would be nice having you with us next time we plan something.”

Nines gave him a smile that didn’t reach his grey eyes and continued his search for flowers.

It was a very beautiful mix in the end and Markus was glad he had chosen Nines for the job. He didn’t seem like it but the man had a talent for delicate and fragile things.

Lastly, Markus quickly went back home, put the flowers in a vase and changed his clothes. He had already decided what to wear this morning so he wouldn’t waste too much time before the dinner and risk getting late.

He put on a white shirt, his black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. Classic, but very handsome on Markus. He looked at the time, grabbed his keys and the flowers and drove to Simon’s place. He nervously stood in front of the door and hesitated to ring. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply in and out. He had never been at Simon’s apartment. And Connor’s words were still on his mind.

Eventually, he rang the bell and waited. The door buzzed and Markus pushed it open. Simon lived on the second floor. Markus straightened his jacket and walked up the stairs and was already greeted by a shyly smiling Simon. His cheeks were flushed and he looked nervous and Markus thought it was utterly cute.

“How are you?” Markus asked and pressed a gentle kiss on Simon’s cheek. It was so soft and Markus wished he could just brush his fingers over it the whole night. Simon blushed even more furiously and let Markus enter the apartment.

“I’m good, I’m good… And you?”

“I’m happy to see you.”

Simon’s smile widened. Markus held the flowers in front of Simon and the blonde gasped in surprise.

“These are beautiful, you remembered I said I love wild flowers,” Simon added in a whisper and put the flowers to his nose to smell at them with closed eyes.

Then he gasped once again and Markus furrowed his brows. Had he done something wrong?

“Wolf’s bane,” Simon said, “Daniel is- he’s allergic to it.”

“Oh,” Markus replied and scratched his neck, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright. I’ll put it away, there’s no harm done.”

He was about to walk along the hallway but then Simon stopped and turned around to look at Markus. He quickly placed a gentle kiss on Markus’s lips who thought his brain might blackout and his heart would burst out of his ribcage.

“They’re really beautiful, thank you,” Simon whispered against Markus’s lips and then he slipped into another room in a fast pace.

Markus remained standing where he was, dumbfounded. He hadn’t expected this. And if just this little touch made him react like this… He ran a hand over his face and groaned lowly. He couldn’t think about sex with Simon now.

Instead, he concentrated on the scent lingering in the air. Whatever Simon had cooked, it smelled delicious. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked for him. All Markus ate was canteen food and instant noodles.

He followed Simon into what turned out to be the kitchen and his heart made a jump when he saw Simon standing at the oven, preparing the food. He looked so domestic and calm and Markus realized he loved seeing him like this.

Simon noticed him standing at the door and waved him closer. “It’s almost done, sorry for the delay.”

“There’s no need to apologise, Simon,” Markus said, “You cooking for me is a dream come true.”

“It might not taste good.”

“I doubt that,” Markus said and stepped closer to Simon and looked over the man’s shoulder to take a peek at the food. “You’re making it, it will be good.”

He was standing very close behind Simon, he was sure the blonde could feel his breath in his neck. Markus wanted to kiss the soft ivory skin of Simon’s neck but he forced himself to hold back. He could see Simon’s breathing had sped up at Markus’s close proximity. Markus slid a hand to a used spoon on the counter and dipped his finger into the sauce and brought it to his lips to lick it off. Simon had turned around a bit and followed the movement and stared at the finger sliding between Markus’s lips.

“Delicious,” Markus whispered and leaned in to catch Simon’s lips. They kissed for a while with Markus pressing Simon tighter against the counter. Simon had his hands flat against Markus’s chest and moaned into the kiss which only made Markus kiss him more passionately.

There was a blubbering sound behind them and Simon pulled his lips away with a gasp.

“Oh no,” he groaned and quickly put the sauce from the heating plate. Luckily, it wasn’t burnt. But Simon’s face had such a deep shade of red, Markus couldn’t help but grin with satisfaction. He noticed how pink and swollen Simon’s lips were and he licked his own at the sight of them.

“Do you need any help?” Markus asked, trying to get his mind off of things he’d love to do to Simon.

“No, Markus, please sit down, I’ll prepare the plates,” Simon said and began putting the food neatly on the plates.

Markus did as Simon had told him and took a seat at the table. Simon had lit some candles and placed the flowers Markus had brought him in the middle of the table. He was glad Simon liked them. 

“Here we go.”

Simon put down a full plate in front of Markus. It was filled with noodles, sun dried tomatoes and shrimp in a creamy sauce. Markus stared at the delicious looking food and was so glad he had met a guy who could cook.

“I hope you’ll like it,” Simon said sheepishly and smiled softly at Markus.

“I’ll love it, it smells and looks incredible.”

Simon chuckled and blushed faintly at Markus’s compliment. “Let’s eat. Enjoy.”

\---

Markus was definitely enjoying his food and Simon couldn’t be happier about it. It didn’t make it any easier for Simon to tell him his secret, however. He only hoped Markus wasn’t noticing his nervousness. Well, he had been nervous because of seeing Markus, but, he felt more and more comfortable around the man. He liked him. He liked him too much already.

When they had finished eating, Markus insisted on doing the dishes as Simon had done such an excellent job on the food. Simon had tried to stop him but to no avail. Once Markus put something in his head, he went through with it. That much Simon already knew. He helped Markus washing up anyway, of course. Markus had his fun splashing some drops at Simon who would shriek and sway the dishcloth at Markus. They were having a pleasant and good time and Simon didn’t want this evening to end.

He felt more alive in the presence of Markus. And he felt his magic react to him as well. It seemed as if it was pulsating in his blood more than he had ever felt it. It stretched over him like a second skin and caressed him with gentle, whispered touches.

Simon knew he had to tell Markus eventually before it was getting too late into the night. He played with his fingers and swallowed as he nervously approached Markus who had just put the last plate into its place in the cabinet.

“Markus, there is something I need to tell you.”

Markus stared at him. “Is it bad?”

Simon huffed a laugh despite his fear. He took Markus hand, who gazed down at their intertwined fingers and smiled at the closeness. He led him into the living room and made him sit down on the couch.

He sat down next to him and crossed his legs. Simon fumbled with his hands and swallowed as he avoided Markus’s gaze.

“You’re scaring me, Simon,” Markus said and reached out to lay his hand on top of Simon’s. “You can tell me everything, or nothing if you prefer that. I won’t push you. But if there is something I have done wrong, you need to tell me.”

“No,” Simon blurted out quickly, “No, it’s not you. You-You’re perfect, Markus.” He blushed at the confession and moved his eyes away from the other again.

Markus seemed a little more relaxed now but Simon knew there was still worry written all over his face.

“Markus...,” Simon began, “There is…” He sighed in frustration, not knowing how to start. “There is a part in my life that might… scare you.”

Markus stared at him and only nodded slowly. “Okay?”

Simon ran with a hand through his blonde hair and chuckled nervously. “You will think I’m crazy. But you need to know about this part in my life. Because it’s huge and I don’t want to keep it a secret from you or lie to you.”

He forced his eyes to meet Markus’s gaze.

“I’m a warlock, Markus.”

Markus stared at him. He blinked a few times but otherwise he said nothing. So… Simon was in some sort of cult? Or was this some… trend he had never heard about? It would explain the shop, though. He had asked Simon about it several times but the young man had always kind of been able to make all the strange things he sold in the shop sound totally normal.

He cared about Simon a lot. Hell, he was in love with him. He could handle this… warlock thing, right?

“As long as you don’t make me get up in the middle of the night to join some rituals with your… members, I don’t mind,” Markus joked. 

Apparently, it wasn’t funny because Simon looked rather disappointed. There was a light frown on the man’s forehead and his lips twitched downward.

“You think I’m making this up.”

“No, Simon, it’s not-”

“I’m not in a sect or anything, Markus. I’m… I’m a real warlock.”

Markus smiled at him. “Sweety, you can be whatever you want, hey, I don’t care.”

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Simon muttered and cast his gaze away from Markus. He had known it would be difficult. He had taken all his courage to tell Markus. But his boyfriend didn’t understand it.

“Of course, Simon, I take everything about you seriously. I don’t mind if you want to be a warlock or… fuck, a vampire, I don’t know.”

Simon clapped his hands on the table in frustration. “Don’t make fun of me!”

Markus was shocked at the sudden outburst but not as shocked as to see how the dozens of candles around them had lit up within a second, their flames bursting high up.

“What…?” Markus mouthed and looked around. “That’s… amazing. How did you do that?”

“Markus!” Simon groaned.

The flames burst into hundreds of pink blossoms. They swirled in slow motion for a few seconds before exploding around them, filling the air and raining down on the couple.

Simon looked at the mess he had made with a nervous twitch in the corners of his lips but Markus seemed to be in awe. His jaw was dropped as he raised his hands slowly and let the blossoms land softly on his palms. He took the leaves between his fingers and rubbed the soft texture against his skin.

His eyes turned to look at Simon and their stares met. Markus finally seemed to understand that Simon had been completely truthful after all and had not lost his mind.

“Magic…,” Markus breathed. “That’s so,” he hesitated, not knowing how to phrase the feeling building up inside of him, “so amazing. Oh my god. This is incredible.”

Simon blinked at Markus. Had he just heard right? Markus wasn’t freaked out but liked what he had just witnessed?


	2. Chapter 2

“What?”

Simon stared at Markus totally baffled.

Markus’s eyes were shining with happiness and curiosity and something else Simon couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“You… understood what I just showed and told you? And you’re not afraid of me?”

Markus blinked at his boyfriend. “Why would I be afraid of you? You have magic!”

He was so excited, it was super cute but Simon was still amazed by Markus being totally cool about him being a warlock.

Markus took Simon’s hands in his own and looked into his blue eyes, his bright smile never vanishing. “You’re the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. You’ve waltzed into my life so easily and you can do magic… I can’t believe you’re actually my boyfriend.”

“Waltzed?” Simon asked with a raised eyebrow but a crooked smile decorated his handsome face. Markus calling him his boyfriend made his heart flutter.

Markus shrugged and raised a hand to brush with his fingers over Simon’s soft cheek. The blonde closed his eyes at the touch and pressed his face tighter against Markus’s hand.

“You’re very important to me, Simon,” Markus whispered, “Even without your magic, I would never have given you away again.”

Simon smiled at that and opened his eyes again to look at the young man. “I don’t intent to give you away either.”

Markus returned the smile and moved closer to Simon. Only an inch before their lips could meet, Markus let his eyes wander over Simon’s face, they lingered on the ocean blue eyes for a moment and then he closed the gap and pressed a gentle kiss on the rosy lips. Simon rested a hand over Markus’s neck and sighed softly into the kiss.

When they parted, Markus rested his forehead against Simon’s and smiled at his boyfriend.

“What else can you do?” he asked in a whisper.

Simon chuckled. “I really didn’t expect this…”

“What else is there? I saw you’re fond of fire and flowers,” he added with a smirk and his eyes wandered to the blossoms all around them.

“It’s really nothing special…,” Simon muttered.

“Nothing special? God, Simon, you can do magic, that’s like… like…,” Markus shook his head, “There’s nothing I can compare it with.”

Simon slumped against the couch and pulled Markus with him. He threw a leg over the man’s lap and gazed at the ceiling.

“Well… I make tattoos,” Simon said.

“You do?” Markus asked with surprise clear in his voice.

Simon got up quickly again and walked to one of the drawers in his living room and opened it. He took out a bottle and some tools he kept here just in case.

“Not… normal tattoos, I have to add.” He balanced an inking needle on one of his fingers and then held it up in front of his face. “With every stab of this needle I weave magic into the ink and the skin.”

“What does that mean?”

“Some wish protection, some more power, some… a bit more difficult things.”

Markus’s eyes widened and he stared at his boyfriend in awe. “You can do that?”

Simon smiled at Markus’s amazement. “Of course those spells are simple. They will grant protection but only so far. Power will be more focused but you won’t become invincible. I once made a tattoo for someone which granted them the ability to turn into a raven.” Markus gaped at Simon who huffed a laugh. “It exhausted me a lot. I had to stay in bed for two days.”

“You’re amazing,” Markus whispered, not taking his eyes off Simon who blushed at the compliment and put away the tools.

“I mean it,” Markus said and stepped closer to Simon. He grabbed one of the warlock’s hands and raised it to his lips. He kissed the knuckles gently and Simon felt tingles spread all over his skin. “You’re amazing,” Markus repeated, “Not only because of your magic, but… you’re so pure and soothing and iridescent.”

Simon’s blush only deepened but asked, “Iridescent?”

Markus smiled widely at him. “I don’t know. It’s like you started a fire in my heart.” He guided Simon’s hand to his chest and pressed it against the fast beating heart in it. “I feel different when I’m with you. In a good… in a perfect way.”

Simon knew what he meant. He had noticed it, too. He felt more grounded and balanced around Markus. He had noticed it especially when he was doing magic. He was more focused and it didn’t cost him as much strength as it used to.

Simon kissed Markus gently on the lips and whispered against the man’s mouth, “I feel the same.”

Markus looked at him dumbfounded, surprised by the kiss and grinned goofily at him. But after a few seconds, that smile faltered and a small frown appeared on his face. Simon looked at him and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Markus sighed. “It’s… it’s nothing.”

“Just tell me, Markus. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, oh god, no, Simon,” Markus quickly said and cupped Simon’s cheeks with his hands. “It’s just… you’re perfect, Simon. You do all these things. God, you can do magic. And I…? I’m just a normal human being. I don’t understand what you see in me? I’m boring compared to anything you do?”

Simon placed a hand over Markus’s and smiled softly at the man. “That’s not true. I’m hardly perfect. And you fascinate me everyday again. You’re a talented artist, I would never be able to do what you do. And to be honest? I’m surrounded by magic and the supernatural everyday. ‘Normal’ is not a bad thing, Markus. It’s great. You make me feel like I can be just a young man enjoying his life who doesn’t have to think of vampires and werewolves-”

“Werewolves? Vampires?” Markus repeated in shock.

“Uhm, I thought that was only logical they existed if there are warlocks,” Simon said sheepishly.

“But-”

“Markus,” Simon said seriously but still with a smile tugged to his lips, “I’m not as amazing as you might think of me. I feel flattered, of course, and I want to be everything to you that you wish me to be… There is nothing to worry about.” He kissed Markus again and then hesitated, “What would you like to do now?”

Markus had a lot of things in mind he would like to do to Simon. But he knew his boyfriend didn’t mean it this way. “How about we watch a movie and cuddle?”

Simon blushed endearingly. “I would like that.”

\---

Gavin was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his car impatiently. He looked at his watch and then sighed. They’d be late for the morning meeting at the department. He hooted the car horn for the third time.

“For fuck’s sake,” he muttered, “That old man…”

Finally, the front door of the house was opened and Hank came out. He locked the door and walked leisurely towards the car.

“I’m not picking you up ever again,” Gavin grumbled as Hank sat down on the passenger’s seat next to him. He started the car and floored the accelerator.

“Shut up, Reed, it’s too early for your complaints.”

“It’s almost eight, we’re gonna be late.”

Hank only shrugged and closed his eyes. “I was talking to one of my sons.”

“Keep your family at home, Anderson.”

Hank let out a short laugh and shook his head. “You don’t have family, do you, Reed?”

Gavin decided not to answer the question. He didn’t like talking about himself with his colleagues. He wanted to keep work and private life apart as well as in any way possible.

When they arrived at the station, Fowler was already waiting for them. He wasn’t looking very happy. But when did he ever look happy anyway?

“You’re late,” he said in a way of greeting.

“Good morning to you, too, Jeffrey,” Hank grumbled.

Gavin crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, “It’s not my fault. Hank took too long.”

Hank flipped Gavin off and Fowler rolled his eyes.

“Enough. You’re adult human beings. You should behave as such. I have a case for you two.”

Gavin rubbed his hands together. A new case. Hopefully, this was going to be a good one.

“A body was found about half an hour ago in an alley just around this popular club, ‘Cubic’. Male, 24, Alex Rain. Apparently he was… drained off his blood.”

Hank huffed a laugh. “Seriously?”

Gavin, however, stared at the Captain with widened eyes. He felt his heart speeding up at the information. “Do you want to tell me…,” he chuckled nervously, “a vampire did this?”

Fowler sighed loudly and looked back and forth between the two of them. “Don’t spread rubbish like that here, alright? There are no such things as vampires, of course. The pathologist will find out how exactly the big blood loss happened and fill you in when he’s done. But first, you guys should head to the scene and take a look at the body.” He turned to leave but then added, “And please, for god’s sake, don’t mention anything about vampires. I don’t want to read in tomorrow’s newspaper about my officers being vampire hunters now.”

Gavin and Hank immediately made their way to the ‘Cubic’ club. Gavin had been here several times before. He had found some distraction and company here more than once and actually liked the club. If there was a killer on the loose now, he had to find him as soon as possible. Drained of blood. His mother’s voice was in his mind and he shook his head to get rid of all the things she had told him. It wasn’t the time now. He had to see the body first.

The man had been handsome. Tall, dark hair, thick eyebrows, sensual lips. Gavin’s type. He sighed as he let his eyes wander over the body. What a waste. So young.

Gavin knelt down and put on his gloves. He eyed the wounds on the neck, the bite marks on the slender wrists… The detective swallowed hard. This couldn’t be real. The time he had believed in supernatural creatures was over. This was surely only some sick fuck who wanted to scare people and get into the papers to become famous.

“Are you okay?”

Gavin hadn’t noticed Hank standing behind him, watching him. “He has bite marks. Like… deep marks. There’s blood everywhere.”

“So you believe it was a vamp-”

“Will you shut the fuck up?!” Gavin stood quickly and looked around. “Fowler said not to mention anything stupid like this. I don’t want to get into trouble because of you.”

Hank grinned at him. “Why are you so nervous, Reed? We’ve had crazier cases than this.”

Gavin flipped Hank off and turned around to continue inspecting the body. They didn’t find any evidence that would give them a good lead. Gavin was exhausted when he got back home. He fed his cat, scratched the purring lady behind her ears and fell down on the couch, sighing loudly. He felt a headache coming up.

Gavin’s mother had told him of vampires, werewolves and witches since he had been born. She had truly believed in them. Gavin had never known why, but as a kid he had absorbed every of her words and stories and wished he would meet one of these creatures one day. When he’d gotten older, and he had become tired of his mother’s warnings, he had all regarded it as rubbish. Gavin had been sure his mother had had a too vivid imagination and none of what she had told him was actually true.

She had claimed his father was a warlock and that he could do the most impossible things but that he had to leave and taken his brother with him. As a teenager, Gavin had come to the conclusion, his father had left them because he had gotten tired of his family or he had been a drunk and died. He wasn’t even sure he ever had a brother. Gavin hadn’t cared anymore. He still didn’t. His mother was long dead. None of her stories had saved her from the aneurysm in her head.

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut. Thinking of her was still painful. Knives jumped up on his lap and laid down, purring loudly and rubbing her small head against his chest. Gavin smiled and ran his hand through her fluffy fur.

There were no such things as vampires.

\---

When Markus wasn’t at college, he visited Simon at the shop. He roamed through the shelves and now looked at the objects with totally different eyes. He learned about ‘mana-cloth’ which when combined with ‘normal’ clothing could have some very neat effects. Simon also told him about potion-making and wish-beads. He also took in commissions of a few special customers. If they needed something, Simon would try to get it for them.

It was incredible but also a lot to take in for Markus. He was bursting to talk with someone about it other than Simon but he couldn’t tell anyone. Connor would sometimes eye him strangely and ask if something had changed. However, Markus would always say that everything was just going so well with Simon and he was simply happy. Which was true, of course.

“But your brother knows about you?” Markus asked while Simon was filling jars with herbs and flowers. He couldn’t help but glance at Simon’s delicate and long fingers. Everything about this man was so alluring.

“Yes, he does.”

“And can he do magic as well?”

Simon hesitated. He put a cork on the jar and turned to Markus. “He has his own story, and I’d rather have him tell you himself.”

“Oh,” Markus nodded, “Okay. Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep a line here.”

Simon smiled at him and shook his head. “Don’t worry. But it’s not my right to tell his secrets.”

“I understand.”

Markus watched his boyfriend for some time longer. He had wanted to help him but it had turned out that Simon was quite faster without him. He knew the right measurements by heart.

“It might get a bit late today, I still have a customer come over to pick something up.”

“I don’t mind wai-”

Markus jaw dropped as a huge crack in the air appeared. He blinked a few times. It looked as if the surroundings had only been a mirror which now was broken. Simon only smiled, wiped his hands on a cloth and headed towards that crack. Markus reached out to take his wrist, wanted to push Simon behind him but the warlock wasn’t worried at all.

The crack grew bigger and a young handsome man stepped through it followed by a black panther. Markus yelped and quickly clapped a hand in front of his mouth in embarrassment. Hopefully, Simon hadn’t heard it.

The man had an undercut and the rest of his hair was put into a bun. He had an earring on his left ear and piercing blue eyes. The panther leisurely laid down on the ground and watched Markus. If he hadn’t known better, he would think the panther was grinning at him.

“Elijah,” Simon said and took the man’s hand.

The man called Elijah smiled at Simon and brought the warlock’s hand to his lips.

“It’s always a pleasure seeing you,” Elijah said. It sounded almost like a purr.

Markus noticed the hint of a blush on Simon’s cheeks and frowned deeply at the two men. He took a step closer but the panther growled lowly.

“Chloe, that’s not nice of you,” Elijah whispered with a wicked grin, “Don’t scare the young man to death.”

The panther got back up on its paws and slowly the black furr was fading and replaced by human skin. It got on its hind legs which transformed into slender long human legs and feet in high heels. In the end, a young beautiful woman with long blonde hair was standing next to Elijah.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a smile, “I didn’t intend to scare you.”

Markus shook his head only. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even remember how to speak. Was this really happening?

“These are Elijah and Chloe,” Simon introduced the two guests.

“And who might you be?” Elijah asked before Simon could say more.

Markus had to gulp at the look the man was giving him. He had never seen such cold eyes before. And this smirk. He didn’t like it. Even less when it was turned towards Simon.

“This is Markus,” Simon explained, “He’s my… boyfriend,” he added and Markus had to smile at the blush blooming on the warlock’s face. God, he was so endearing, so delicate and sweet. Markus would have liked to sweep him into a long kiss right now.

Elijah raised a fine eyebrow. “Your boyfriend?” He examined Markus for a moment. His eyebrow rose even higher and something sparked up in his eyes. Something Markus couldn’t place what it meant. “Fascinating,” the man only said.

He turned to Simon and shook his head and raised his arms in feigned disbelief. “How could you do this to me, Simon? I thought we still stood a chance.”

Simon’s face turned even redder. Markus gaped at his boyfriend in confusion who only shrugged with a shy smile.

Elijah chuckled with a glint of mischief in his blue eyes. “Don’t worry, my friend. I never stood a chance with your lovely boyfriend here” - he patted Simon’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly much to Markus’s disapproval - “I pulled every string I know to seduce him but he always refused me.” He sighed loudly. The man probably wasn’t used to hearing a ‘no’.

Markus had clenched his fists into balls. He wasn’t the violent type but he didn’t like how this guy was talking about Simon. Simon apparently felt Markus’s distress and gently placed his hand on one of his boyfriend’s fists. He gave him a reassuring smile. Markus released a breath he hadn’t noticed he had been holding. He felt immediately better with Simon touching him. It always comforted him. He relaxed his hands and intertwined his fingers with Simon’s.

Elijah was still wearing that cryptic smile as his eyes wandered to the linked hands. Chloe at his site rolled her eyes at the man and cleared her throat.

“Elijah, don’t forget why you came here.”

“Oh right, the book,” Elijah exclaimed and clapped his hands together once.

Simon nodded and went over to the counter to get a package wrapped in fine cloth. “It took some time to find it…” He trailed along the cloth with a finger. “But here it is.”

Elijah took the package with a strange light sparking in his eyes for a second. Markus frowned at that.

“Is he…?” he whispered to Simon.

“Am I what?” Elijah asked without looking up from the book he was currently unwrapping.

Markus glanced nervously at Simon. “Uhm… a warlock?”

Elijah laughed out at that. “Oh yes, I am indeed.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at the man once again but a smile was plastered on her lips. She probably had to bear with Elijah a lot and was familiar to his quirks and strange behaviour.

“Elijah is a very powerful warlock, Markus,” Simon said and Markus caught some kind of fondness in the man’s voice, “He taught me a lot of things. I wouldn’t know half the stuff if it wasn’t for Elijah.”

Elijah waved his hand in dismissal. “You’re very talented, Simon. And I would have taught you a lot more, if you know what i mean,” he added with a wink.

Markus huffed angrily but Elijah only grinned at him.

“You teased him enough for today,” Chloe said, “Let’s head back home. You got your precious book. It will keep you occupied for a while.”

“Oh I do hope so,” the warlock said and caressed the cover with his forefinger, “I’ll have the money transferred to your account, Simon, as always.”

“Yes, thank you, Elijah.”

Chloe waved Markus and Simon goodbye, linked her arm around Elijah’s and together they left through the crack behind them. It was gone within seconds as if had never been there in the first place.

“Powerful warlock or not, if he flirts with you one more time I’m going to break his jaw,” Markus muttered through gritted teeth.

Simon wrapped his arms around Markus’s neck and kissed the man’s cheek softly. “Don’t worry about him. That’s how Elijah is. He flirts with everyone.”

“And you… two… really… never?”

Simon’s eyes widened and he rapidly began shaking his head. “Oh my god, no, never.”

“But you seem very fond of him.”

“He was my mentor, my teacher. I learned everything from him and he took good care of me when my power was very unbalanced and I didn’t know what to do with it. But Markus,” Simon breathed against the other’s lips, “The only one I want is you. I’m yours and you are mine.”

Markus gazed at his boyfriend until his eyes finally lingered on Simon’s lips and he closed the distance between them to lock them into a kiss.

\---

Gavin had decided to make a visit at the ‘Cubic’ club this night. He knew he shouldn’t do it, not alone at least. But something was pulling him here, as if he had to be there. He had taken precautions and taken several wooden sticks with him. Gaven had shaken his head the whole time he had prepared them. His mother had shown him how. She had also shown him how to use them. How to kill.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Since they had found the body, he had talked himself into it that it was only a random killer and nothing supernatural. But that nagging in his head. It wouldn’t stop and he just had to know.

So Gavin entered the club, clearly aware of the weapons fixed on his belt and hidden by his leather jacket. It was loud inside and too many people were already dancing and swinging their bodies against each other. Any other night, Gavin would have loved to join them. To flirt and maybe make out with some guy in a corner.

But he couldn’t relax. He would have loved to order a drink to calm his nerves but he needed a clear mind. However, after a while he realized it was all for nothing. It was too dark inside except for the neon lights blinking every now and then. Gavin would never find a vampire here like this.

He left the club again, feeling sweaty from the thick air inside. He turned around the corner and leaned against the brick wall. They had found Alex Rain here. He probably had only wanted to take a short break as well. Or maybe he had left the club with someone?

Gavin pulled out a cigarette and was about to lit it as a tall shadow was coming towards him. He was surprised and the cigarette fell from his lips.

It was a tall handsome young man. Pale, beautiful. He looked oddly familiar.

“You dropped something,” the man said with a smirk.

Gavin blinked at him. The rough voice was kind of sexy. He pulled another cigarette from his mouth and before he could light it, the man was already only a few inches from him and held up a lighter. Gavin gazed at him for a moment. The guy was definitely taller than him. And those eyes. There was something odd about them.

Gavin lit his cigarette and pulled on it. “Thanks.”

The man only nodded with a smile and put the lighter back into his jacket. His strange silver eyes never left Gavin’s face and the detective felt slightly flustered by the intense gaze. This guy was another league. He was like someone who had stepped out of Gavin’s wet dreams.

“I’m Nines,” the man introduced himself.

Then it hit Gavin. That’s why he looked so familiar. This was one of Hank’s sons. He remembered it because he had always wondered about the strange name. Gavin had seen a photo on Hank’s desk at work but he had never really cared about the man’s kids.

Nines was utterly beautiful. Otherworldly.

“Gav-Gavin.” Fuck, did he really have to stutter in front of this man?

Nines’s smile widened. “Nice to meet you, Gavin.”

A slight breeze went through the alley and Nines’s eyes narrowed at him. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows at the change of Nines’s expression.

“What is this…,” Nines whispered, taking a step closer towards Gavin, “Your blood… its scent…”

Gavin gulped loudly and took a step backwards. He hit the wall and nervously glanced at Nines who was still coming closer. He let his cigarette fall to the ground. In any other moment, this would have been seriously arousing and exciting… But Gavin was actually scared of Nines right now. The way the man was looking at him. This hunger in his grey eyes. _Vampire_.

“You smell delicious,” Nines grinned and licked with his tongue over his lips. “Why does your blood have such an impact on me?”

“You’re crazy,” Gavin only said, surprised he didn’t stutter _now_.

Nines only snickered. God, he was so handsome. Gavin had never seen anyone as beautiful as him. Nines leaned forward, his nose almost touching Gavin’s skin as Nines breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes for a second and exhaled sharply.

“Addicting,” he whispered and continued trailing Gavin’s scent along his jaw and neck.

A shiver ran down Gavin’s spine and he pressed as close as possible against the wall. His heart was hammering in his chest. Nines looked at him with a smile.

“Don’t be afraid, Gavin,” the man said, “I will hurt you only a little.”

“Don’t you fucking touch me,” Gavin growled through gritted teeth.

Nines chuckled again. “I would love to touch you, do so many things to you. But first, let me have a taste of your precious blood…”

“Fucking vampire,” Gavin spat but as soon as Nines’s tongue touched his neck, he had to take a sharp intake of breath. He closed his eyes tightly and had to force back a moan as Nines’s teeth graced his soft skin and finally tore it to drain blood. Nines came even closer, his whole body was flush against Gavin’s. His left hand was wrapped around Gavin’s neck, the other was resting on the detective’s waist. Nines lazily began sucking, and Gavin could have sworn he felt the vampire purr in pleasure.

Nines sucked at the precious blood for a while until Gavin tried pushing him away but he was too weak against the vampire. However, Nines knew he had to stop or else he might kill Gavin. He licked at the bite and caught Gavin shivering at the touch. His lips curled into a grin. Nines gazed at Gavin who finally had opened his eyes again and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Nines’s eyes were almost like fluid silver and Gavin just couldn’t look away. They wandered to Gavin’s lips and watched as the human swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing at the motion. Nines licked his lips and for a moment Gavin thought he might kiss him. They were only inches apart and he could feel the other’s breath on his skin.

But then Nines moved away and Gavin let out a breath. His heart was still pounding fast in his chest. He placed a hand over it and tried to calm down.

“You have a delicious taste,” Nines said in a low voice, “I might visit you again for a drink.”

Gavin furrowed his brows and balled his hands into fists. “I won’t let you use me as some fucking blood bank.”

Nines chuckled at that and scratched a spot at his jaw. It was a pretty jawline, Gavin noticed. All in all, Nines was just so beautiful. Deadly, but beautiful.

Hank Anderson’s son was a vampire. And he wondered if the man knew about it.

Nines stepped closer to the human again. “Gavin,” he purred, “I won’t be asking.”

He was a few inches taller than Gavin and looked down at him with those cold eyes in the color of the moon. Gavin had to think quickly. He pulled out one of the wooden sticks and was about to ram it into Nines’s stomach. But the vampire was too fast and caught Gavin’s wrist. He tightened the grip until Gavin groaned in pain and let go of his weapon. But he had already reached behind himself again with his other hand and with a quick movement, he stabbed the wood into Nines.

The vampire hissed loudly and went down on a knee. He looked down, blood was spreading on his white shirt. Gavin hadn’t aimed for the heart. He couldn’t kill Hank’s son. He knew he had to but he just couldn’t.

“You killed him, right? Alex Rain?”

Nines stared at him with pain written all over his face. Gavin was still boring the stick into the vampire’s flesh. He pressed his left hand against his neck, trying to stop the slow bleeding.

“I didn’t-” Nines’s closed his eyes for a moment and gritted his teeth, “I didn’t kill anyone.”

“Why should I believe you?”

Nines face of pain turned into a smile and with superspeed movement he had shoved Gavin against the wall once again. Gavin's head collided with the brick and a sharp pain ran through his body. Nines was a few inches taller than Gavin and looked down at him with those cold eyes in the color of the moon. They were too mesmerizing. Too confusing. All of this was too much.

Gavin held his head as his vision began to spin. He heard Nines say something but then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, and thanks for the kudos and the kind comments :) I hope you're enjoying this story <3 I'll try to update soon again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nines was still bleeding. And it hurt like hell. Probably, there were still splinter of wood in his wound. He cursed lowly as he staggered through the door of the apartment he shared with his brother. He was bleeding all over the floor. Connor wouldn’t be all too happy about that. Nines walked to the bathroom and searched for a pincette. Apparently he had been making too much noise because suddenly Connor was standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Nines? What are you doing? What…”

His eyes widened as he saw all the blood. He stormed over to his brother and tried to touch the wound but Nines stepped away from him.

“What the hell happened?” Connor asked in panic.

Nines didn’t answer and still tried to get the splinters out. Connor sighed, breathed in deeply before he walked over to him and told him to hold still. 

“Sit down, I’ll do it,” he said, feeling already nauseous from seeing all the blood.

Nines groaned as Connor began to work on removing the wood from his brother’s abdomen.

“Who did this to you?”

“It’s not- not important…”

“Yes, it is,” Connor hissed and successfully pulled a splinter out and threw it in the sink, “Someone knows about you. I told you to be careful.”

“It… It was a guy, I met him at the club, I-I couldn’t resist…”

Connor gave Nines a sharp look. “You drank from him? Nines, how many times do I need to tell you?” He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. “If you need blood, you drink from me.”

“I couldn’t resist him…,” Nines whispered again. 

Finally, Connor found the last splinter and Nines sighed in relief as his wound at last closed fully.

“Thanks, brother.”

Connor went to the sink, grabbed the splinters and threw them away. He washed his hands to get rid off the blood and slumped sat down on the floor.

“What are we going to do with this guy?” he asked and pinched the brick of his nose with his fingers.

“I will talk to him, I guess.”

Connor looked up at him. “Are you crazy? What if he tries to kill you again?” He shook his head at his brother. “No, I will talk to our warlock friend.”

Nines sighed. “No, we can’t always rely on him. I will talk to… Gavin.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “You know his name?”

“I even know where he lives.”

\--///--

When Gavin woke up, he had a terrible headache. He groaned as he slowly got up and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was at home. How had he gotten here? He rubbed his head and noticed a bump at the back. It fucking hurt. And his neck was stinging. Gavin brought a hand to his neck and felt a band-aid there.

He looked around in confusion, wondering if someone was here. He noticed the blood drops on the floor and swallowed. Gavin slowly got up from his bed, feeling dizzy and sick as the world around him began to spin. Could it be a concussion? He probably should check with the doctor later.

Gavin opened the drawer next to his bed and grabbed his gun. He made his way to the kitchen and pointed the weapon in front of him. But only Knives made her appearance. She meowed and jumped from the counter, rubbing her head against Gavin’s leg. He released a breath and lowered his gun again.

Gavin bent down to run a hand through Knives’s furr but regretted it immediately when a sharp sting run through his head. He should take some meds against the pain.

“Nines…?” he hesitatingly asked.

But there was no answer or any other sound in his apartment.

The vampire definitely had brought him back home. It would explain the blood on the floor and the band-aid on his neck. Nines’s wound hadn’t healed apparently. Probably a part of the wooden stick had still been stuck in his abdomen.

Gavin went to the bathroom and picked up a bottle of aspirin. He put two of the pills on his tongue and swallowed them down with a glass of water.

Why had Nines let him live? Was he really not the killer? If that was the case, there had to be another vampire in town. And Gavin was determined to catch him.

\--///--

Markus was sprawled on Simon’s couch, his sketchbook on his lap and focused on drawing. Simon was sitting next to him, reading a book and absentmindedly running with his fingers over Markus’s short-cropped hair. Spending his evenings like this… Markus could get used to it. They hadn’t spent a night together yet, though. It wasn’t that Markus had no control over himself but his mind would drift to a moaning Simon beneath him more than often. His boyfriend was just so alluring, so handsome and sweet.

Markus tried to get his thoughts under control again and stopped his drawing movements. “Do you actually have a broom?”

Simon was still immersed in his book. “Hm…?”

Markus turned to look at him. He looked cute like this with the book in front of him, his eyes moving fast from one line to the other and his lips lightly formed into a pout.

“Do you have a broom you can ride on? Like some witches do in movies?”

Simon blinked, finally coming back to reality and slowly gazed at Markus. “A broom?”

“To ride on. Like, flying on it through the sky.”

Simon stared at him and then burst into laughter. Markus felt his ears burn and his cheeks blush in embarrassment.

“I-I just thought that might be something you guys do!”

Simon wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and calmed down again. “Sorry, love. It just sounded really funny.”

Markus felt his cheeks turning even hotter. “Say that again.”

“What?”

“You called me ‘love’,” Markus whispered, “I really like that.”

Now it was Simon’s turn to blush and he tried to turn his head away to hide it. But Markus gently took his chin and made him look at him.

“I’m so in love with you, Simon,” Markus said against the blonde’s lips and closed the distance to kiss him softly.

He could feel Simon’s heart beating really fast where his hand was laying on the warlock’s chest. And there was something else. As if Simon’s magic was humming and dancing around them. It was an electrifying feeling. When Markus released Simon’s lips again, he noticed all the candles had been lit on.

Simon glanced around and licked his red lips. “It sometimes happens when I don’t have my emotions under control. It’s gotten better with you around, but somehow… What you said…” His face exploded in a shade of deep red once more. “I-I feel the same about you, Markus.”

Markus was about to claim Simon’s lips again but they were interrupted by the buzzing of the door. Markus let his head drop on Simon’s shoulder who chuckled, pressed a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck and got up to see who was at the door.

Markus sighed and continued drawing in his sketchbook. Only when he heard a very familiar voice, he furrowed his brows and got up from his comfortable position.

He turned to the hallway and found Simon standing at the open door. And-

“Connor?” Markus asked in confusion, “What are you doing here?”

Connor stared at him with his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He looked back and forth between Simon and Markus and then slapped his hand against his forehead.

“This is your Simon?”

“Your Simon?” Simon asked with a smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.

Markus blushed. “How many times did I mention his sapphire blue eyes? His soft skin and pretty smile?”

He waved his hands around Simon’s face to support his points and gaped unbelievingly at Connor who smiled sheepishly at him.

“I-I wasn’t paying that much attention then…,” he admitted to his shame.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Markus wrapped an arm around Simon’s shoulder. “We had a really nice evening, you know…”

Simon patted Markus’s hand. “Connor needs my help.”

Markus was getting more and more confused. “Your help? Does… does he know?”

Simon pulled Connor inside his apartment and led him to the living room. They shouldn’t be talking outside for everyone to hear. Connor sat down on the couch and intertwined his fingers on his lap. Markus sat down as well and pulled Simon close to him and linked their hands. 

“Simon helped my brother a lot…,” Connor finally said.

“Nines? What does he have to do with all of this?” Markus wanted to know.

Connor looked at Simon for a second and then back at Markus. “Nines was turned into a vampire two years ago.”

Markus jaw dropped and his eyes grew huge. “What?!”

But it would explain a lot. Nines had changed. Not only his complexion somehow, but also his behavior and distancing himself from his friends. He felt hurt for his friend. If he had known… Well, what could he have done? Would he have even believed him? 

Connor had a sad smile on his face. “He was attacked by another vampire. Apparently, he almost died but the vampire saved him with his blood and Nines got turned. He doesn’t know who it was, though.”

Markus blinked rapidly, trying to digest it all. His good friend Connor had known about Simon’s magic all along and his brother was a vampire.

“It was very hard for Nines. Controlling the blood lust, the new strength and speed he had gained… He didn’t know how to continue with his life normally. Simon found us by chance when Nines had lost control and was about to feed of a guy,” Connor closed his eyes for a moment, “I was too weak to do anything. But Simon did his magic and prevented the worst. He helped Nines to satisfy his hunger and taught him how to drink from people without killing them.”

Markus gulped and his grip around Simon’s hand got tighter. The warlock looked up at him and caressed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Markus. Nines has gotten a lot better at it. He still struggles sometimes but he would never hurt anyone intentionally,” Simon said.

Connor rubbed his hands against each other nervously. “That’s the thing… Last night, Nines drank from a guy. Apparently, this guy knows about vampires and rammed a wooden stick into Nines.”

Markus gasped loudly and Simon’s eyes went huge. “Oh my god, is he okay?” the warlock asked in shock.

Connor nodded quickly. “Yes, he’s fine. But I’m really worried… Nines said he would handle it but… How? He won’t kill this guy, will he? If there’s a… hunter out there… I’m so scared I might lose my brother.”

Simon thought for a moment. “I can ask Elijah about it. If he knows anything about a hunter being around.”

Markus rolled his eyes when Simon mentioned Elijah. He didn’t want this warlock anywhere close to his boyfriend. “But what about Nines? Did he say anything about the guy?”

“He knows where he lives and he said he’d pay him a visit,” Connor replied.

“Fuck, he won’t really kill him, right?” Markus muttered.

\--///--

Nines was hovering over Gavin and watched the man sleep. He looked so peaceful and the bed hair was kind of cute. Nines had to smile a little. He had been very nervous climbing into the man’s apartment in the middle of the night. It probably had been tremendously bad idea but Nines hadn’t found any other weapons except for Gavin’s gun. When Nines found one of Gavin’s t-shirts laying on the floor, he picked it up and pressed it against his nose. It smelled so good. Everything here carried Gavin’s scent and Nines couldn’t get enough of it.

He then found out about Gavin being a detective. And to make it even worse he knew his father. Nines had almost cursed out loud when he had found a photo of the DPD with all officers gathered hanging at the wall.

Now he was struggling to keep his hands away to run his fingers through Gavin’s messy hair and breathe in his delicious scent. How much Nines wanted to take a sip…

Gavin stirred in his sleep and groaned lowly as he moved to lay on his side. Nines stared at him and god, the man was really attractive. He was wearing a tank top to sleep and it showed off the detectives muscled arms and sweet collarbone and scars. Nines licked his lips at the sight.

Something was pressing against his legs and Nines’s almost yelped. How had he not noticed the little fur ball? He had been too focused on watching Gavin sleep. He leaned down to pet the cat which bounced her head against Nines’s palm and began to purr. It was quite loud and Nines prayed Gavin wouldn’t wake up from it.

Nines had come here to get a better look at the man. If he was a guy he could talk to about the whole vampire thing. He was even more scared now that Gavin would tell Hank. Nines didn’t even want to imagine how his father would react.

He looked at the window. The sun was already coming up and tinted the sky in reds and purples. 

A hand grabbed him and tightened around his wrist. Nines gasped and looked back at Gavin who was looking at him sleepily but also alarmed. His hair was hanging over his eyes and Nines felt his heart make a leap at the sight.

“What the fuck are you doing here, vampire?”

Nines only stared at him and didn’t even try to yank his arm free. Gavin’s heart rate had increased and his breathing was going faster. Nines was a deadly creature, of course Gavin would be afraid of him.

“I won’t hurt you,” Nines finally said. 

Gavin gritted his teeth and before Nines had seen it coming, the detective pulled a gun from under his pillow and pointed it at the vampire. Next, Gavin yanked with all his strength and pushed Nines on the bed and sat down with his thighs on either site of Nines’s hip, still aiming his gun at the vampire’s head. 

Nines smirked at him. “You can’t kill me with that.”

“I can knock you out with it long enough, though,” Gavin growled.

His hands were steady and Nines had no doubt Gavin would shoot him if he made a wrong move.

“Long enough to do what?”

Gavin’s eyes very quickly hushed to the window and then back at Nines.

“For the sun to fully rise.”

Nines’s smile didn’t fade. He wasn’t afraid of the sun. Not anymore. He could feel how his expression made Gavin nervous. Maybe it was also the compromising position they were in. Nines on his back pressed into the bed and Gavin on top of him in boxer shorts and a tank top.

“What the fuck do you want here?” 

Nines crossed his arms behind his head and smiled up at Gavin.

“Don’t fucking move,” Gavin said.

“I’m only making myself a bit more comfortable,” Nines replied as if they were having a nice chat. He moved his hips and his smile only widened when Gavin hissed. Their position was really not the best. Or maybe it was really good. Nines liked teasing the detective.

“So, dipshit, now finally answer my fucking question.”

Nines sighed. “I came here to talk.”

“To talk?”

“I wanted to make clear I didn’t kill anyone. Whoever it was, it wasn’t me. So you don’t need to go all Rambo on me.”

Gavin laughed without any humor in it. “Why should I believe you? Fuck, last week I didn’t even think any of you fuckers existed and then we find a body with obvious bite wounds and the next thing I know I’m pinned to a fucking brick wall and getting my blood sucked out!”

Nines sat up on his elbows, Gavin’s gun close to his forehead now. “I would have loved to suck something else…”

Gavin’s face turned into a deep shade of red and Nines took the moment and flipped them over and successfully slapped the gun out of Gavin’s hand. He yelped and looked totally stunned when Nines was now pinning his wrists against the bed and his face was so damn close. Gavin tried to wriggle out of Nines’s grip but it was no use. Vampires were way too strong.

“I hope I made myself clear. Don’t hunt me. Don’t tell my father about me.”

“Or else?”

“I won’t kill you, detective,” Nines muttered and leaned down to breathe in Gavin’s scent. “I’m not a murderer and I don’t want you to make me one.”

A ray of sunlight came through the window and highlighted Nines’s dark hair and silver eyes. As beautiful as Nines looked right now, Gavin frowned deeply.

“How come… The sun is up and you…”

Nines at last let go of Gavin’s wrists. He was sure the detective wasn’t a fool to attack him. He slowly slipped a hand under his black shirt and pulled it up. Gavin’s eyes widened at the defined abs and the pale skin. Then his eyes fell on the tattoo just below Nines’s right chest. It was a beautifully designed sunburst and some small runes he had no clue of what they could mean.

“This protects me.”

“A tattoo…?” Gavin whispered and raised a hand to touch it. He felt Nines’s muscles flex under his fingertips and Gavin swallowed at the feeling of the vampire’s soft skin on his hands. He brushed slowly along the black lines and to his surprise, Nines took in a sharp breath. If he pulled up the shirt just a bit more, Gavin could see Nines’s nipple-

Why the fuck would he think of Nines’s fucking nipple now?

Gavin pulled his hand back as if a snake had bitten him. His cheeks were flushed and he turned his face away. Nines tucked at his shirt and covered himself again. He got up from Gavin’s lap and the detective released a breath.

“I won’t tell Hank about you, although, I believe I should…,” Gavin muttered, “He has a right to know and… we have a killer on the loose.”

“I will tell him myself. When the time is right.”

Gavin nodded and gazed back at Nines. The vampire’s eyes were fixed on him and he made out a flicker of hunger in them. Gavin gulped.

“Didn’t have any breakfast?” Gavin tried to joke but his throat at gotten dry at Nines’s stare.

“I will leave.”

Nines turned around to the door.

“Will you feed on some poor soul out there?” Gavin called after him and quickly got up from the bed to follow Nines. “I won’t let that happen.”

“I’m under control,” Nines almost growled at him which made Gavin take back a step.

“Yeah, I saw that,” Gavin whispered in a mocking tone and his hand automatically shot to his neck.

Nines followed the movement and his eyes lingered on Gavin’s neck for a moment before it trailed over his jawline and exposed collarbone. Gavin felt so exposed under Nines’s stare. As if he could see everything. And he hated he would blush so fucking easily.

“Well,” Nines smiled at him, “Your scent is delicious. I needed to taste you.”

Gavin glimpsed down at the floor and thought hard for a moment. He wouldn’t let a vampire who didn’t have himself quite under control roam the city to drink from random people. He felt that any death would be on him. He had to prevent that. Even more so if there was another vampire who didn’t care about killing people to satisfy their blood lust.

“Drink from me,” Gavin said and couldn’t believe his own words.

Nines looked at him, his eyes merely widened. “Why?”

“I don’t want anyone else to die by supernatural causes.”

“What do you think I did the past two years?”

“Well, what did you do?” Gavin inquired and crossed his arms.

Nines looked away from him. “I used to drink from my brother.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “So your brother knows…” He scratched the scar on his nose. “Used to? Why not anymore?”

Nines hesitated. There was pain showing on his face. “I almost killed him once. I swore to myself I’d never drink from him ever again… Now I use some of my… vampire skills, so people won’t blurt out that someone sucked blood from them.”

Gavin nodded slowly. Nines didn’t feel like a cold-blooded killer. “Vampire skills? Did you use them on me?”

“No,” Nines said honestly, “I… They didn’t work on you.”

Gavin remembered the silver in Nines looking even stranger than when he had seen him first. But his mind had been clear except from the concussion part. His abilities didn’t worked on him but that was something Gavin would think about later.

“Well, like I said… Drink from me.”

Nines swallowed as his gaze wandered back to Gavin’s neck again. He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. “What if I can’t control myself with… with you?”

“Uhm, I’ll… shoot you?” Gavin said.

Nines didn’t seem very fond of the idea. But he was really thirsty and Gavin’s scent was just everywhere and he couldn’t think clearly anymore. He took a step towards Gavin who nervously looked at him.

“What are you doing?”

“You offered me… a drink,” Nines said with that wicked smile of his. His silver eyes glistened and Gavin swallowed hard. 

“Yeah, uhm, let’s sit down, okay? I don’t want to get pressed against a wall again.”

Which wasn’t entirely true. Gavin would enjoy getting pinned at a wall by Nines if the man wasn’t a vampire and wasn’t only after his blood.

They sat down and Gavin felt his heart speeding up. Nines was incredibly close and god, he smelled good. Like a fresh breeze and flowers. Totally contrary to his predatory expression and attitude. 

Gavin pulled the band-aid off and Nines looked at him questioningly.

“I don’t want more bite marks on my body than necessary,” Gavin mumbled, which was - again - not completely true. 

Nines chuckled lowly and leaned closer to Gavin. He licked his lips and they locked their eyes for a moment. Gavin’s face turned red and Nines’s smile grew wider. The vampire circled with his finger over Gavin’s neck and along his jaw and then pressed a kiss on the wound. Gavin shut his eyes closed and suppressed a moan escaping his lips. Nines sunk his teeth into the soft skin and sighed softly as he began to drink. He pressed a hand against Gavin’s chest and buried the other in the detective’s hair.

Gavin felt weird getting turned on by this. And as Nines continued sucking on his neck, Gavin couldn’t hold back a low moan any longer. One of his hands wrapped around Nines’s neck as if he wanted him even closer. Nines was smiling, Gavin could feel it.

He could hear his mother’s voice in his head. How dangerous and manipulative vampires were. She’d scream in terror if she saw her son right now. She probably would be ashamed of him. But Gavin couldn’t care about it now. 

Then the soft lips were gone and Gavin opened his eyes as if he was waking up from a dream. Their faces were still only a hand’s breadth apart and the way they gazed at each other… Gavin almost leaned towards Nines to catch his lips but the vampire quickly got up and wiped with his fingers over his mouth.

“I should really go now,” he said, “Thank you, Gavin,” he added a bit shyer, “You should clean this up. I would do it but…” Nines sighed.

Gavin understood. “It’s alright.”

Nines hesitated at the apartment’s door. He turned around once more and said, “If you go out hunting for that vampire, I would like to join you.”

“Why?”

“It’s dangerous, detective. And I would also like to know who this vampire is.”

Gavin nodded. “If you wish.”

Nines smiled at him and Gavin knew he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of reed900, I really love that ship and I'm not even sorry ^__^   
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are love as always <333


End file.
